Secrets
by DarkJumper
Summary: To test out his own dueling skills Jaden goes to Duel Academy. While at the same time, he tries to keep secrets from people how come too close to him. Can he survive his first year with all the attention he gets, especially from a couple of fellow students. Or can those students help Jaden be cured of his illness or will the attention of those student be his death? Jaden/Harem


Welcome to my first attempt to make a multi-chapter Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Story. So please take it easy on me. The reason I am making this story a Jaden x Harem story, is because there are not many of those. I draw the inspiration for this story from several others stories.

Because I have no experience in writing YGO duels, I am trying to make to so good as possible for you guys.

As for the ones that are in the harem, here are the ones what will be in the harem, without a doubt:  
- Alexis  
- Mindy  
- Jasmine  
- Blair  
- Yubel (She will be mentioned a few times but will make an appear later, very later)

I am open to suggestions, just leave me a review or PM me with the person you what to love Jaden this also goes for Duel Spirits. And my the way I will introduce my own OC later, this will be Jaden's missing older sister. For those who love a brother and sister in a relationship (a romantic one), if you want she can also join the harem.

I am looking for a co-writer, how will be willing to make this story better, especially the Duel scenes for this story and its sequel. That is if there is going to be one.

I am working on my OC cards they are going to be used in this story, maybe I will launch these cards in a 'story/chapters' featuring these cards and maybe even my own deck's that I like to use.

So now enjoy the first chapter of Secrets. And I hereby already apologize if there are going to be OOC moments.

**Beta reader: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only own this story and the cards that I have created.**

"_Italic" - thoughts/message_

"Underline" - Duel Monster Spirit talking

**Chapter 1:** Arriving

* * *

"_I have my decks, my medicine and my keys. Okay, I have everything."_

A teenager was walking toward the entrance examinations of Duel Academy. His hair is mostly dark brown, he had a spot of orange hair on the top of his head (Season 4 hairstyle), and he wears a grey long-tailed jacket with white trimmings (the jackets that the Obelisk Blue students wear) along with grey pants and black shoes. On his right arm he has a black version of the Academy Duel Disk (Amnael's Duel Disk) and he has over his left shoulder a duffel bag and is carrying an iron suitcase with the initials J.Y. on it.

Jaden then spotted someone, standing by a fountain, and he knows this person pretty well…

"He Yugi how are you doing?" Jaden asked the King of Games.

"I am going pretty well, thanks for asking. How are you holding up?" Yugi asked the Elemental Hero user.

"The same but tell me how are you and Tea holding out."

"I am doing holding my own, but Tea is not so lucky, she still has the morning sickness and she eats at several days very much."

"What would you except when your wife is pregnant." he told his 'mentor' and friend with a smile. In Jaden's opinion Yugi deserves happiness after what he has gone through, when his other half was in his life.

"So you finally decided to go to Kaiba's Duel Academy?"

"It is a great place to test my dueling skills after all, and maybe I can find someone how can duel me at my level."

"Well Jaden, I wish you good luck at Duel Academy and take this card, he can come in handy. Just take good care of him and the other cards I give you." Yugi give Jaden the Winged Kuriboh card.

"Thanks Yugi, you know that I take good care of all my cards, which included your and my dad's cards. See you later, Yugi, take care." Jaden then started to run, not waited to make it late.

"_See you later Jaden and good luck. You might need the luck, if your life is going to be like my was."_

* * *

Jaden just walked into the area, he just manage to see that a teenager slightly older then him defeat his applicant/opponent using the Ring of Destruction Trap card to destroy his own Vorse Raider dropping his own life points to 1300 and his opponents to 0, so winning the duel.

Jaden was scanning the audience to see if there was anyone who would be a challenge for him, his brown eyes spotted someone who he recognized, but decided to look further. Then he spotted a someone he would enjoy putting in his place, and then he heard someone says…

"That is Chazz Princeton, he went through Dueling Prep school. He is really good, maybe even the best at the Academy." told a small boy with light blue hair and glasses.

"I will judge that myself if he is that good."

"_Well my schooling is way better then Dueling Prep school ever would be."_ thought Jaden as he introduced himself.

"I am Syrus, Syrus Truesdale."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the 'box' with several members of the DA staff:**_

"Looks like we have a pretty good number of students joining us this year." one of them said.

"Indeed." another agreed with his colleague.

In the same box, another staff member sat there silent not paying attention at all. He is male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he/she was. He wore a blue blazer similar to the ones of Obelisk Blue dorm but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

"_Another rookie for the Academy. I am just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too."_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I am sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled at him.

"I am sorry. I am new here Miss…" before he could speak further he was interrupted.

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped, not being treated with the respect that he. (AN1: We all know that respect is not earned with a title.)

"Now tell this person that he has wasted his change and has to try next year."

"But Dr. Crowler, it is this boy." showing Crowler Jaden's picture to the 'good doctor'.

"Even if he was the son of the King of Games or that 'Elemental' guy, he has to try again next year!"

A few of staff members looked at the cross-dresser odd, trying to convince him to let Jaden take the test.

"But he was just a bit late, that is all."

"BEING LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler then finally snapped.

He slammed his hands down, in anger being spoken back to. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Then his phone rang, and he answered it angry…

"WHAT!?"

"It is Chancellor Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his tone towards his boss.

(AN2: Does anyone else find it odd that then Sheppard called :-?)

"I am just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. After all we would not want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or was it now 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, o... of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling_. "Furry chinned, windbag does he not realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he is the boss, and if he wants to give this slacker a duel… fine. I will give him a duel he will remember."_

He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I will be right back."

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me."

* * *

_**Back with Jaden and Syrus:**_

The black haired boy from earlier walked towards them…

"Hey there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the second best freshmen in the whole school!" Jaden called, praising the boy

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa."

"Syrus Truesdale"

"My name is…"

"**Would Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field number 4."**

"That would be me. Look like it is Showtime."

"Wait before you go, what do you mean by me being the second best duelist? And who is then the first?"

"You are looking at him." he told with a smile, he walked towards the field with his bag and suitcase with him.

* * *

_**In the audience:**_

"_What are you doing here Jaden?"_ asked a dark blond hair to herself. She wears a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, royal blue boots, and a blue pair of fingerless gloves. Her brown locked with Jaden's brown ones, she even thought that Jaden noticed her.

* * *

_**At Dueling Field 4:**_

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to Duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself.

Jaden was already on the field, he had just locked his eyes with a to him known person. Jaden was not sure if it was a man or a woman "So, what is your name?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed at the tone before he replied "My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." A few of the student present agreed with Jaden, while Crowler gained another reason to beat Jaden.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was only amazed by the machinery.

"Well it is time to duel!" yelled Jaden as he activates his Duel Disk.

Crowler and others looked shocked as they saw Jaden's Duel Disk.

"How did you get one of those?! Those Duel Disk's as meant for Duel Academy staff members and students only!"

"Oh, well let just say that I know some people." Jaden answered, he then opened his suitcase. Revealing one side full with small glass vial filled with some red colored liquid with on the other side several decks.

"Let's do this!" Jaden then graded one of the decks and drank one of the vials empty in one go.

"Let's Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

**Jaden: 4000/Crowler: ****4000**

"Teachers before students. I start with playing Confiscation, by paying 1000 life points I can choose one card in your hand and you have to discard that card."

**(Confiscation; Normal Spell; Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card.)**

**Jaden: 4000/Crowler: ****3000**

As holograms of Jaden's cards appeared in front of him, Crowler came up with a strategy in his head.

"Alright, I discard Monster Reborn." the card was shown to everyone and then it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Next I will lay down two cards and then I activate my spell card Heavy Storm. This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Crowler continued.

**(Heavy Storm; Normal Spell; Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.)**

A strong wind blew across the arena and the two cards that Crowler had placed face down were destroyed. But then two monsters came out onto the field when the cards were destroyed.

"So you had laid down two 'Statue of the Wicked' trap cards. That means that you gain one Wicked Statue token for each card that was destroyed, which can only mean one thing. You are going to sacrifice them." Jaden said not surprised.

**(Statue of the Wicked; Normal Trap; When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 4/ATK:1000/DEF:1000) on your side of the field.)**

"Correct, Mr. Yuki. You catch on quick."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the audience:_**

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." the boy with glasses said, he was wearing a standard Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." the Obelisk Blue said.

"I think I am going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply the same way." the third one chuckled.

"What an elitist snob." a female student said, "Bullying some random kid with his very best cards."

"_Jaden, I know that you are going to win, but please be safe."_

"You are being too soft, Alexis." the guys next to her said. He has dark blue hair and blue eyes. His was wearing an Obelisk Blue senior uniform, it is a white jacket with blue trimmings and he was also wearing light grey pants.

"I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

* * *

**_Back to the Dueling Field:_**

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky. The two Wicked Tokens exploded into a pillar of light, they were replaced with by a giant machine made out of old rusted metals and gears and it had only one single red eye visible.

**(Ancient Gear Golem; Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000; Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)**

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"I do not think so, that card might be powerful, but it is not unbeatable!" eyes of Crowler and of multiple others went wide, staring at he like he was crazy.

"Whatever. I end turn."

"You sure doc?" Jaden asked, shocked at the 'Doctor's' decision.

"Yes you slacker! Just make your move!"

"Fine then." Jaden shrugged as he drew a card and smirked "Let's end this!"

"There is no way you can beat my golem, or win this duel." Jaden could detect a bit of fear in Crowler's voice.

"We will see… I start with activating Pot of Greed!"

**(Pot of Greed; Normal Spell; Draw 2 cards.)**

Jaden then drew 2 more and then discarded the 'Pot of Greed' into the Graveyard.

"The next up is Polymerization!"

**(Polymerization; Normal Spell; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.)**

"I send Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the graveyard to Fusion Summon…"

Both the E-Hero's quickly appeared before they jumped into the portal that appeared behind them.

**(Elemental Hero Avian; Warrior/Normal/WIND/Level 3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000; A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.)**

**(Elemental Hero Burstinatrix; Warrior/Normal/FIRE/Level 3/ATK:1200/DEF:800 A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental Hero woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.)**

"I like you to meet… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

**(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/WIND/Level 6/ATK:2100/DEF:1200; "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"; Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.)**

A man with on his left side a wing and on one hand a dragonhead appeared.

Crowler and several Obelisk Blue students started to launch "I would check your match if I were you your Flame Wingman is still too weak to beat my golem!"

"That will change after I play this… Skyscraper!"

As Jaden play the card, buildings started to rise surrounding the two players.

**(Skyscraper; Field Spell; When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if it's ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.)**

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack!"

"You just sealed your own fate. This little Skyscraper field spell has not lowered by Golem's attack point by even one." Crowler said cocky.

"It seems that for the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor of DA you do not know the effect of Skyscraper." Jaden then smile cocky "Because when an one of my Elemental Hero's attack and their attack points are lower than the target's my hero gains 1000 extra attack points!"

"Wait! Time out!"

"I do not think so teach, Flame Wingman attack with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman jumped into the air, as his attack point jumped to 3100, the flames that surrounded his body started to grow, he started to dive towards A.G.G.

"Maybe you need to rethink your strategic because without the help of Spell or Trap cards your Ancient Gear Golem is nothing more than a sitting duck for my Hero."

People's eyes went wide as they realized that he was right, the professor had just make one of the most stupid rookie mistakes that someone could make; playing a high power monster without any support from Spell or Trap cards. Then they heard an explosion and they were in shock…

"It cannot be he was my very best card." said Crowler panicking not even having heard what Jaden had said.

"That is not all teach, because of my Wingman's effect. Your golem's attack points are dealt to your life points as damage."

"No way!" Crowler said in shock, he wanted to run away from his falling apart golem. Unfortunately the golem could not hold his own weight and crashed right on top of the 'good doctor'.

**Jaden: 4000/Crowler: 0000**

"That is game!" _"I just hope that there are better duelists on the Academy."_

"Impossible, there is no way that this slacker would beat me." Crowler said loud enough that no one could hear him.

The crowd was still in shock seeing Crowler loss, especially a trio of Obelisk Boy, but one in particular.

"It must have been dumb luck, no way Crowler loses to some flunky!"

"That kid has a future here." Alexis smiled _"Welcome Jaden"_

Zane just ignored Alexis and started to walk away.

Jaden had already left the dueling field, with his bag over one shoulder and his suitcase in his other hand.

"You really showed them."

"_Thanks __Burst." _Jaden told the female E-Hero through their connection as he drank other vial empty.

"Jad, when are you going to use us and the others?"

"_I will tell you when the time is right. I am trying to keep a low-profile for now."_

"Good luck with that, Elemental." all the Duel Spirits in his several desks all started to laugh.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope that you guys like my first try at an YGO GX story, a multi-chapter one.

I hope that I have captured you guy's interest in this story…

So seen you guys next time… When this is I have no idea of…


End file.
